Touch function has been increasingly integrated into mobile devices using touch displays. The touch displays are typically built using multiple films and/or physically distinct devices. For example, a touch-sensitive device may be attached to a display device. A control device may receive input from the touch-sensitive device to determine a location of any touching of the touch-sensitive device and can provide output that can be used to display information using the display device to a user. What is desired is an integrated optical structure having both touch and polarizing components integrated on a flexible glass substrate.